Tears of an Imprintee
by CaPtain SpOcKettE
Summary: With so much confusion, what happens when the new pack members are revealed and someone imprints? I can tell you not everybody is happy with it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own anything except the plot all else, Twilight, belongs to the brilliant S. Meyers (I was being sarcastic with the brilliant comment fyi)_

**Tears of an Imprintee**

_Chap1_: _**Another Pointless Meeting**_

* * *

><p><em>Entire story in JPOV<em>

"So why have you called yet another meeting Sam?"-I said impatiently, sighing while sitting back in my seat and crossing my arms.

We were gathered in Sam's living room…again, for a meeting…again; I think we've had six meetings in the last two days. There's never anything new to report and all we end up talking about is patrol scheduling, seeing if anyone new has shown signs of phasing and eat muffins. I swear if I have to eat another muffin I'll kill Emily for making them and then the store clerk who sold her the ingredients.

"Yeah man this is the tenth meeting we've had in days and they were all pointless."-Quil piped in stuffing his face with muffins making me want to gag. Sam rolled his eyes in annoyance at our behavior.

"First of all it was not ten and they weren't pointless just as this one isn't."-he said clearly offended and Paul scoffed.

"Can we just get this over with I'm horny and Rachel just bought a new lingerie set."-Paul grumbled and I growled and threw a couch pillow at him.

"Shut the fuck up Paul."-I growled glaring at him and he smirked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Alright quiet down. This time it is a point to the meeting; Seth Clearwater is showing signs of phasing."-Sam said a little tight and I sat up.

"Seth Clearwater, Leah's brother?"-I asked and Sam nodded stiffly.

"Yes Seth Clearwater, Harry and Sue's son."-he said and I didn't miss the fact he acknowledged my question, but chose to identify Seth as Harry and Sue's son rather than Leah's brother.

"Damn that's messed up another one bites the dust."- Jared said solemnly and Sam nodded his agreement.

"But he's so young I didn't even know you could phase that early."-I mumbled shaking my head and Sam scoffed.

"Jacob he's only a year younger than you are and there was never an age limit on when someone phases it just never happened this early, but with all the vampires living here and vampires chasing Bella we aren't phasing like we normally would."-he said giving me a look when referring to Bella and spoke like he was an all knowing being and I rolled my eyes.

"So you called us over here to tell us that? You could have just done that shit over the phone instead of dragging us here and what the hell does that have to do with me, so we get a new pack member who cares."-Paul grumbled standing up.

"Jacob and Quil phased not too long ago, so I expect the pups not to remember, but Paul you're one of the older wolves, so you should already know why I called this meeting."-Sam said to an annoyed Paul then turned back to the room. I didn't miss that little jab Sam threw out calling me a pup, but I chose to ignore it…this time.

"Like I said he's showing signs of phasing and rapidly, so I need everyone to be on the lookout and watch him at all times. I want somebody tailing him whenever he isn't home got it? Because if you aren't then he could phase and hurt himself and/or people who may be around him not to mention give away our secret. Harry and Sue already know what's going on and they are going to keep an eye on him, but dangerous, so let's hope he doesn't phase in the house."-Sam said, taking a sip of water.

"What will happen if he phases in the house?"-I asked and Sam placed his cup slowly on the table, sighing.

"If he phases in the house it's a lot more confined and Le-his family could get hurt."-he said avoiding my gaze and we nodded knowing who it was he really didn't want to get hurt.

"Oh you mean Leah."-Paul said loudly and stupidly and we looked at him like he was an idiot…well he is.

"Paul!"-Jared hissed

"What?"-Paul asked confused and everyone sighed. Emily made her way in…with more fucking muffins. I swear they're trying to kill me.

"Um sorry, but I couldn't help over hearing did you say Seth was showing signs of phasing?"-Emily asked and I rolled my eyes; she was listening I saw her shadow hovering by the door she does this every meeting.

"Yeah Em Seth's showing signs and it will happen any day now which is why we need to keep an eye on him."-Sam said and leaned into Emily's hand as she placed it on his shoulder. Imprinted couples make me sick with all of their lovey dovey crap especially these two; no offense but Sam's a douche and Emily's an airhead. Maybe I'm hating a little because of Bella; I sighed. I want somebody to hold hands with, take long walks on the beach with and hold while we watch the sunset or lay with watching the stars at nig- my thoughts were interrupted by loud laughter.

"What happened?"-I asked confused; I must have missed something while daydreaming.

"Dude that is the gayest thing I have ever heard in my life!"-Paul roared before falling to the floor where Embry was already holding his sides laughing hysterically.

"Yeah Jake that was fruitier than an apple."-Quil said sprawled out on the couch almost kicking me while he flailed about laughing. I looked over to Sam and even he was laughing, though it was more contained even though I could tell he wanted to fall out and his shoulders were shaking furiously; I frowned.

"What are y-"-I froze when I realized what they were talking about.

"Was…was I talking out loud?"-I asked nervously as I felt my throat squeeze shut and cheeks burn.

"That depends; were you asking for when you were talking about wanting somebody's hand to hold or laying on the beach at night watching the stars?"-Paul said batting his eyelashes and hugging himself making everyone lose control, even Sam who finally gave in and fell on the floor, as they laughed like hyenas. I felt my face and neck heat up impossibly hot and couldn't look up to look anybody in the eye, hell I couldn't look anybody in the kneecaps with how embarrassed I was. Damn I didn't know I was talking out loud.

"Aww Jake that's so sweet."-stupid Emily said making them laugh harder and I tried my best to shrink into the couch so far I would be swallowed by it.

"I was…I-well…"-I dropped my head into my hands and tried to will myself to die a horrible death.

"Alright guys that's all."-Sam said still laughing, getting up off the floor.

"Oh man Jake that was the best meeting we've ever had."-Quil said patting me on the back and I glared at him and shook his hand off and stood.

"Yeah dude I've never laughed so hard in my life. You know Bella likes straight guys that's probably why she only strings you along, but sticks with popsicle dick."-Paul said grinning and I growled.

"Food is ready!"-Emily called and they raced to the kitchen.

"Oh wait where are our manners guys, Ladies first…Jacob!"-Embry said pulling out a chair for me and they started laughing and high fiving each other; I grumbled and stalked out the door slamming it behind me. I heard them laughing all the way to the tree lines.

"I hate my life."-I sighed before phasing and going for a run to rid myself of embarrassment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>_: _Hope you like! This is just an idea that popped into my head that, yet again, was supposed to be a one shot. I'll get one eventually. It's only a short story it's not very long and it's already written I just have to separate and edit it, so UD should come quickly even though it's like two maaaaybe three more chaps idk. Don't forget to check out & review my other stories. Oh and I have another Phea short in mind, so that will be up soon._

_The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review…or aliens will abduct you; did anyone hear about Fran Drescher? Lol that lady is crazy & to think the Nanny is 1 of my fav shows O_0_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tears of an Imprintee**_

_Chap2_: _**I'm Not Going**_

* * *

><p>"So Jake did you find a boyfriend to take long walks on the beach with yet?"-Paul snickered and I huffed audibly.<p>

"Whatever,"-I said trying hard to fight my embarrassment.

"Is that why you're after Bella so hard to will the gay away?"-Quil laughed and they followed and I growled and went to grab him by the neck, but Sam caught my arm and pushed me back.

"Are we done ladies?"-he asked and we gave him the finger.

"Anyway, Harry said Seth has started shaking when he gets angry which apparently is all the time now and at little things. So, Jared I want you to go over to the Clearwater's and start to befriend Seth so he'll be familiarized again with at least one of us and will trust you so when he phases he'll listen to what we say."-Sam said starting our meeting…yeah another one…two days later.

"What, why me send Paul."-Jared said shaking his head and crossing his arms.

"What, hell no I'm not going over there! Sam why don't you go it's your job as alpha because I sure as hell ain't doing it."-Paul said crossing his arms just as Jared did.

"I need one of you to do it because you're the older wolves and can handle it better than if I send someone else and I'm probably not the best person to go over there."-Sam said impatiently.

"Oh you mean because Leah is probably going to be there and she sure as hell wouldn't want to see you or have you around her brother."-Paul so delicately put it and we all sighed loudly at his tender approach, Sam frowned.

"Well I'm still not going over there I mean I wouldn't mind if I just had to look at her because she's fine as hell, but she's a bitch and has a funky ass attitude and I'm sure I'd end up phasing and eating the bitch."-Paul said casually, shrugging. Sam growled loudly and started shaking and Emily being the genius she is runs…towards him, but Jared pushed her back to the kitchen.

"Don't you ever fucking talk about her like that again or I'll rip your throat out!"-Sam hissed and Paul coward away even though he tried to play it off like he didn't.

"Whatever, I'm right and you know it; she's a bitch. Then again it's you and Emily's fault she's like that anyway; damn she must feel like shit. You just dumped her two months ago and you're already shacking up with Muffin Martha."-Paul said chuckling darkly and Sam went to lunge, but Quil and Jared caught him.

"I didn't have a choice and you know it!"-Sam yelled as he fought against them, Paul scoffed, and we groaned.

"Yes you did and you know it, you keep using your imprint as an excuse, but didn't you have sex with Emily _before_ you broke up with Leah? It might have been what Emily, who's a whore by the way, wanted but you were all too eager to do it and then you flaunt it in Leah's face showing Emily off to everyone on the rez. If I was Leah I'd just kill myself it would be a hell of a lot easier than living her fucked up life plus it would rid us f having to deal with her nasty ass attitude."-now Paul was _seriously_ just trying to make Sam angry and it was working.

"Jacob I'm charging you to go to see Seth; the meetings over. Paul get the fuck out of my house."-Sam growled leaving no room for argument and made a beeline for the kitchen no doubt to be cooed by Emily. I was all too eager to get out of there, so I didn't object and dashed for the door.

"Hey um why don't I come with you ya know for reinforcements just in case."-Embry said eyeing the room then running to the door.

"Yeah I'll help!"-Quil yelled, following Embry out the door catching up to me.

_**J+L=J+L=J+L=J+L**_

"Paul is such an asswhole sometimes."-Embry said

"Sometimes, don't you mean all the time?"-I said as the Clearwater house came into view.

"Is Leah really that bad now I haven't seen her since before Sam broke up with her? She was always outspoken, but she was cool, so I find it hard to believe she'd end up like how Paul described her."-I said skeptically.

"I've ran into her a few times since I phased and while Paul was exaggerating he wasn't that far off."-Quil said

"Yeah she almost bit my head off when I said hi to her in in line at the store."-Embry said, shuddering at the memory.

"Well I wouldn't be a bucket of roses either if I was cheated on and dumped and for my cousin no less who isn't all that pretty if you ask me."-I said and they nodded in agreement.

"I wasn't going to say anything because Sam would lose his head, but he was sure screwed when he went from Leah to being stuck with Emily. She's not ugly, but she sure as hell ain't cute."-Embry said and we laughed walking up the Clearwater drive.

"Damn why couldn't Sam just suck it up and come himself?"-I grumbled

"He feels guilty."-Quil said

"Nope he's probably scared she'd rip his balls off."-Embry laughed and we joined him imagining Sam ball-less…is that a word 0_o?

"Word is she's been sulking in her room and won't come out anyway and won't talk to anyone, so we probably won't even have to deal with her. So let's just go in, talk to Seth and get out of there before she needs a bathroom break and sees us here."-Quil said and I took a deep breath went to knock, but the door swung open.

"Oh hi boys; I guess you're here to check on Seth, come in."-Sue said and we came in and sat down.

"I'll go and ge-"Sue started, but Seth emerged down stairs. Damn he got big he is certainly going to phase. Last time I saw Seth was the same time I saw Leah when they were at my house for dinner about ten weeks ago and he was short and skinny, but now he looks a good six feet five and packed on maybe sixty pounds of muscle. Wow that sounded gay no wonder they tease me; thank goodness they can't hear my thoughts right now.

"Damn Seth you got huge what steroids have you been taking?"-I joked, but Seth just looked at me.

"Who are y-Jake is that you?"-he asked wide eyed and I smirked.

"Yup it looks like me and you are on the same diet plan."-he laughed and came over and gave me a hug…not a man hug either, so I hugged him back awkwardly and the guys snickers and unnecessarily cleared their throats. I dropped my arms and stepped back quickly and gave them a glare and Embry winked at me. I rolled my eyes and turned back to a grinning Seth. I forgot I was his own personal hero for some reason; glad it doesn't seem to have changed this will make things a hell of a lot easier.

"Dude you talk about me you're huge; what are you doing here I haven't seen you in a while?"-he said and nodded his hello to the guys as we sat down.

"Like you said I haven't seen you in a while and we just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out with us, nothing special just maybe play some football in the clearing or something."-I said conversationally and he smiled brightly.

"Sure I'm in!"-he said just as Harry came down the stairs sighing and frowning.

"Hi Harry"-we all greeted and he looked up surprised.

"Oh hey boys…I guess you're here to see Seth."-he said with a knowing look and I nodded.

'Dad what's wrong?"-Seth asked frowning.

"It's nothing just Leah still won't come out of her room and now she's taken to cursing people out. I never thought I'd hear profanity come out of my little girl's mouth."-Harry said sadly and went in the kitchen with Sue.

"Wow Leah cussing people out; she must really be upset."-I said frowning and Seth sighed.

"Yeah and all because of Sam fucking Uley and my ex-cousin."-he growled and started to shake really badly and we looked at each other and stood.

"Maybe we should leave now so you can blow off some steam."-Quil urgently suggested and Harry and Sue must have heard because they stood in the doorway of the living room looking worried and proud all in one.

"Is everyt-"-Harry started, but Leah came down stairs…oh shit!

"Daddy I'm sor-what are they doing here?"-she said glaring at us so fiercely I swore I felt myself catch fire.

"They were just leaving honey."-Sue said

"Yeah come on Seth let's get going."-I said grabbing his arm which had thankfully stopped shaking when Leah emerged from her room.

"Where do you think you're going with Seth; get your hands off of him."-Leah hissed coming towards me and I actually coward away from little Leah, well she's not so little anymore now that I look at her. Damn Leah grew about seven inches making her an easy six-two and from what I can tell she's toned up more and her curves are much more defined…but I'm not complaining, more like drooling. I finally made it to her face and my breath caught; she was pretty before, but now she is absolutely fucking gorgeous…damn Sam really did fuck up. I must have zoned out in my um examination of her because I came in on the middle of her yelling.

"…and I don't want you near my brother and I know Sam" she recoiled slightly at saying his name and I wanted to hold her; damn I really am gay "is behind this. I don't know what game he's playing, but if he thinks his lap dogs are going to come in here and sink their teeth into Seth and make him apart of his gang he's got another fucking thing coming!"-she screamed and I swear I heard her growl for a second.

"We're not in a gang and we just want to hang out with Seth calm down."-Quil said and apparently that was the wrong answer.

"Get the fuck out right now before I rip your heart out and eat it!"-she screeched and I stood wide eyed as did everyone else; damn she's graphic.

"Leah,"-Harry said in a warning tone and she glared at him.

"How could you let them come in here let alone take Seth off to God knows where knowing they are associated with Sam?"-she hissed

"Sam is a good boy Leah and it would be good for Seth if he hung around him and the rest o-"-Harry cut his sentence off and widened his eyes while cussing under his breath seeing the hurt look on Leah's face when regarding Sam with such good qualities.

"Sam's a good boy?"-she asked in a hushed tone and a tear slid down her face and I could hear my heart, as well as everyone else's, speed up at the sight before us.

"I-"-she cut him off by shaking her head.

"No, I don't want to hear it my own father cares more about the bastard who dumped me for that whore than his own daughter."-she said tightly and started making her way to the steps.

"Honey Please I love you you know that."-Harry said desperately and reached out to grab her, but she snatched her arm back.

"No I don't know that."-she whispered, tears still falling.

"Leah your father loves you and you know that and it's not Sam and Emily's fault what happened."-Sue the one with the brains said and Leah froze. Me and the guys backed up not knowing what was coming, but being smart enough to know to get out of Leah's way.

"It's not their fault? If you think that Sue" she sneered her name "then go be Emily's mother because you sure as hell aren't mine."-she hissed and ran up the steps and slammed her door as Sue began to cry.

"Maybe you guys should leave."-Seth said sadly and we nodded.

"Alright we'll see you later then."-I said smiling and pat him on the back and we left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>__: Hope you like! I died when I saw Shouldabeenblond commented on TWO stories & even faved one*checks pulse* no wait I'm still alive, but I so love her :) Not that my other reviews weren't loved trust me they were as were the adds/favs/alerts they are always much loved, each one. So this is all I have time to UD today since I have to study for a Biology exam tomorrow *gag* so I'll UD my other stories tomorrow or Friday deff this weekend since they're more complicated and still being written._

_So, a lot of ppl asked me what happened to Fran Drescher here it goes*snickers* she said she was abducted by aliens when she was little and in the car with her dad & her ex-husband was too around the same age when he was in the car with his dad on the road. She said they programed & released her to meet her ex not for love, but for success and also so her new show coming out soon about being divorced would be a huge success O_o. Her ex never said he was abducted & that she got her scar from hot coffee she was drinking one day, but she said that's what they programed us to believe, but I know it's where they put the chip 0_o. I kept looking for the part where she'd say she was joking, but she was DEAD SERIOUS…LOL this dame is crazy!_

_The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review… or I'll make something in lab tomorrow that will make you just as crazy as Fran *wiggles fingers dramatically*_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tears of an Imprintee**_

_Chap3: __**Poor Harry**_

* * *

><p>We rushed out of the house and tried to put as much distance between us and the Clearwater house as possible.<p>

"Damn!"-Embry exclaimed as we walked out of the driveway.

"I know let's just get the hell out of here."-Quil said as we heard a window break and Leah cussing everything and anything out.

"Wow maybe Paul was right."-I said turning back in time to see something fly out of the window; we decided to make our way back to Sam's to tell him what happened. I guess it's a good thing he didn't come or else things would have been a hell of a lot worse.

"But did you see her she looked hella different from the last time I saw her, not that it's a bad thing."-Embry said

"Yeah I know; when I first saw her I didn't even recognize her until she spoke. My eyes damn near fell out of my head. I know it's been a while since I've seen her, but _damn_ it hasn't been that long. She grew like a foot and she had curves before, but never that many she looked like a sliding board."-Quil mused

"A sliding board Quil?"-Embry said dryly.

"Yeah one of those curvy ones."-he said amplifying his statement by dramatically making wiggly the shape with his hands.

"But she sure is gorgeous I mean wow did you see her? She's crazy, but with looks like that who cares? "-I said lost in thought, drooling at the memory of her.

"Wait, Jacob Black the lover of leech lovers is checking out another female?"-Embry said in mock shock, at least I think it was mock.

"Shut up and yes I'm allowed to look at other girls, even though Leah looks all woman. Bella looks at other guys, well leeches, so fuck it and screw Bella if she has a problem with it we're not even together as she always likes to point out."-I said shrugging, but still felt a little saddened knowing she actually wouldn't even care; well maybe she would if she saw Leah now.

"Wow I knew Leah was fine and had a nice body, but I had no idea her ass was magical."-Quil piped in laughing at me.

"Yeah I wonder what else she could do with that body."-Embry said drooling and I growled.

"Hey stop acting like animals." they gave me a look and I rolled my eyes "You know what I mean, so stop being disrespectful and besides she'd kick your asses if she heard you talking about her and you wouldn't know what to do with her even if you had the chance."-I said rolling my eyes and Quil scoffed.

"And you would?"-he asked rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah,"-I said like the cool aid guy.

"Ooooh I'm telling Sam!"-Embry said then took off and my eyes widened.

"Get your ass back here!"-I yelled before me and Quil took off after him. We ran after him for a little while before we reached Sam's and burst through the door.

"Hey Sam Jacnjmkjnd"-I whipped my hand over Embry's mouth before he could finish his sentence.

"What the hell took you so long you left the Clearwater's like twenty minutes ago!"-Sam yelled shaking, but his voice was quivering too which led me to believe he wasn't shaking from preparing to phase.

"What going on?"-Quil asked and we looked at Paul and Jared's faces that looked shocked, upset, angry, and sad.

"Harry had a heart attack and was rushed to the hospital."-Sam said gravely and I stood there in shock.

"We _just_ saw him we were _just_ there he was perfectly fine how the hell did this happen?"-I asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know exactly Sue couldn't really talk clearly because she was too emotional, but from what I could gather there was an argument, with who I'm not sure, and Seth phased and it must have caught Harry off guard, since he already knew it was coming, and he had a heart attack. We need to split up: Paul and Jared go and handle Seth the rest of you are with me to the hospital."-Sam said, moving to the door not waiting for a response. We hastily shuffled into the car as Paul and Jared ran into the woods.

**J+L=J+L=J+L+J+L**

We were waiting in the hall when we heard a scream and all of us stood up as a mortified looking Leah ran out of the door to Harry's room breathing erratically.

"Leah, what going on?"-Billy asked with tears in his eyes knowing what more than likely happened to his lifelong friend. She looked up at him with dark red eyes, hair disheveled as her legs gave out from under her. Sam went to grab her, but she started screaming and hitting him in emotional overload, so I moved forward and crouched down in front of her. Sam glared at me as he stepped back, but I ignored him because now was not the time for his ego or possessiveness over Leah.

"Leah,"-I whispered fighting back my own tears for Harry or Leah I don't know. She looked up at me and something felt off, so I looked around to see if anyone else noticed, but they didn't so I ignored it. She went to speak, but all that came out was a sob and she collapsed into my chest wrenching her heart. I wrapped my arms around her tightly as my tears finally silently fell knowing what happened and how fucked she was. I heard growling from behind me and looked up to see Sue followed by Carlisle walk out of the room. My grip tightened on Leah as I stood with her and moved back angling my body to shield her's, not wanting her near Carlisle and Embry moved to stand by Billy. I didn't want him near Sue either, but she knew what he was, so she must not have cared at the moment.

"Billy…"-Sue cried as she went over to him kneeling and cried on his shoulder and Billy began to cry silently.

"How is he?"-Sam asked Carlisle tightly and I could tell he was trying not to phase just like the rest of us. Carlisle looked pained.

"I'm sorry, but Harry Clearwater has passed away. If…"-he was cut off by a growl from one of the guys and a sob from Leah as her legs gave out again, but I was holding her up tightly in my grasp, so she didn't fall.

"Maybe she should lie down."-Carlisle said frowning as he took a step toward Leah, I growled deep and low and tightened my grip on her when I heard her whimper.

"Don't you come near her."-I growled menacingly as did Quil who came and flanked me and Carlisle nodded before turning to Sue.

"I'll give you and your family as much time as you want with him before they take him to the morgue."-he said gravely and Sue nodded then he left.

"Oh Leah I'm so sorry, poor Uncle Harry."-Emily cried and moved toward Leah who suddenly stopped sobbing and looked up at Emily with scary dark eyes.

"What did you just say?"-she hissed, pulling out of my grasp and started stalking toward an oblivious Emily.

"I said sorry Uncle-"-

"He is _not_ your uncle and I don't want your sorries and fake tears you stupid bitch!"-Leah yelled and I put my hand on her arm ready to pull her back, but yanked my hand away shocked when I felt how hot she was. What the hell; nothing feels hot to us.

"Leah maybe you should lay down you're burning up."-I said cautiously, but it was like I wasn't even there.

"Don't you ever come near me or my family because you are _not_ welcomed and you better not even think about coming to the...the fune-don't even think about it because if you do I'm going to finish what that bear started."-she hissed referring to Emily's scars since she didn't know the real reason behind them; Sue stepped forward. If history repeats itself then things are about to go from bad to worse.

"Leah that's enough this isn't the time and Emily is family she's hurting too."-Sue said disapprovingly to Leah who started breathing heavily as her form started to slightly shake.

"Shut the fuck up!"-she yelled and Emily and Sue snapped back like Leah had just slapped them "I don't give a shit about what either of you pieces of shit have to say, so just leave me the hell alone!"-she yelled before bolting for the exit. As she ran she started moaning and groaning and lost her footing a few times while clutching her head. I felt a yearning to be with her, so I moved to go after her, but Sam put his hand out stopping me.

"What's wrong with her?"-Quil asked sniffling and frowning.

"She's grieving."-Billy said shaking his head, wiping his face.

"I'll go after her you three stay here with Billy and Sue just in case Seth somehow manages to phase back and tries to come here. He'll probably end up phasing again when he finds out Harry is dead."-he said then ran after Leah.

"Seth?"-dad asked and I sighed nodding.

"Seth finally phased, but it was unexpected at that moment that's what gave harry his heart attack."-I said and Billy shook his head.

"Curse those fucking Cullens."-he almost growled as fresh tears began to fall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>_: Hope you like! Next UD tomorrow and I'm writing Special Arrangement & Flag On Play next two chaps now. I already have the next chap to upload, but never had time to edit. Oh & somebody said something about Paul defending Leah, but he wasn't he's a tool so he said that just to make Sam furious he'll support one person if it means severally pissing somebody else off. but he couldn't care less about her._

_The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review…or your boyfriend will adopt you. I'm sure you've heard about the man who adopted his girlfriend…eww O_o I would have kicked him in the balls & ran to the courthouse for a restraining order. The freaks don't just come out at night *shivers*_


	4. Chapter 4

**Tears of an Imprintee**

_Chap4_: _**It's a Girl!**_

* * *

><p>It's a week later and we're in Sam's living room because Seth will be coming for his first meeting. I don't know what to expect it's always stressful for a new wolf and not to mention losing a parent, so I don't know if Seth will remain calm or be in his right mind having faced both at once. We haven't seen any of the Clearwaters since the hospital and I don't know how any of them are doing because we've been patrolling nonstop to find Victoria, but in human form if you can believe it because Sam told us not to phase because he didn't want us to "overwhelm" Seth, but I think something else is going on. We were also told to stay away from the Clearwaters for the time being; now what reason could he possibly have for us to stay away from them, even though he kept looking at me the whole time he gave the order. He's been sore and overly dramatic ever since Leah screamed at him, but let me help her; if he really cared like he claims then he wouldn't be worrying about who she finds comfort in and just glad that she was able to find comfort at all.<p>

Emily of course continues to go over to their home to help, but whatever happened the first time she went has her wierded out, but…hopeful? I'm surprised she went over there, but then again her elevator doesn't stop on every floor. I'm also surprised Leah hasn't gotten her hands on her yet and beat the hell out of her or at least banned her from coming over; she must be locked in her room again. I don't know what's been going on, but I do know Emily and Sam are getting on my fucking on my nerves and keeping secrets.

"So how is Seth doing and how long did it take for him to phase back?"-Embry asked Jared.

"He just phased back this morning and how would you be if you just lost a parent?"-he said shaking his head sadly.

"What's up with you you're unusually quiet."-I said to Paul who hasn't said anything since I got here.

"Our legends never said it was possible; I just don't get how she ph-"

"There's been another addition to the pack which is why I've called Seth's first meeting right after he phased back because things have taken an…interesting turn and need to be addressed _now_. Plus he needs to have some sort of control and understanding of his wolf with the funeral being in three days. We don't need anything happening at Harry's funeral."-Sam said extremely distracted and he's been extremely nervous all day; I can hear his heart pounding and labored breathing.

"Wait, another pup? I didn't know anyone else was showing signs of phasing. Who is he?"-I asked and I could hear Sam's heart rate pick up dramatically. Emily walked in and sat some muffins on the table and looked at Sam just as nervously; she'd been acting almost as nervous as Sam all day, but with a hint of excitement and glee. Sam backed away from the door like it was on fire and slightly turned to us as he looked out the window.

"They're here and I don't want anyone freaking them out or any hazing and it's not a he Jacob it's…it's a she."-Sam said fidgeting and Embry, Quil, and I gasped.

"WHAT?"-we yelled at the same time.

"What do you mean it's a she girls don't phase!"-I said standing up and accidentally knocking over my drink.

"I don't know how this happened, but it did and there's nothing we can do about it."-he said tightly.

"Wait 'til you see who it is."-Paul mumbled under his breath and Sam shot him a look.

"Calm down Sam they're about to find out anyway."-Jared said

"Wait, how do you two know and we don't?"-Quil asked frowning.

"She phased in when we were trying to explain things to Seth."-Jared said

"You should have seen what she did to Sam when she heard him in her head."-Paul snickered and Sam growled.

"What'd she do?"-Embry asked

"She sliced the fuck out of his face and he had to command her to stop before she killed him."-Jared mumbled trying not to alert Sam he was telling us.

"I like her already."-I mumbled. I don't know who she is, but she clawed Sam and that's a keeper in my book.

"She actually attacked Sam? I guess he had sense and didn't fight back if she got him that good."-Quil said

"I don't know why, Sam's a bitch and so is she, so it would have been perfect."-Paul said causally.

"Wait, do you guys realize what this means?"-Embry asked and we shook our heads as a huge grin spread across his face.

"We get to see her naked!"-he exclaimed and high fived Paul; Sam growled having heard.

"Man I completely forgot all about that. I would have seen when she phased back too, but Sam made me and Jared go home. Damn I guess I'm going to have to come up with different ways to piss her off so I can sneak a peek because she is fine as hell!"-Paul said, face lit up with pure mischief.

"Don't start with her Paul and I mean it; don't make me have to make it a command!"-Sam growled and Paul threw his hands up in surrender, but you could see in his eyes he had no intention of backing down.

"Jacob can you get a cold wet cloth and clean that up before it stains so Emily won't get upset?"-Sam asked taking a deep breath and took another calculated step away from the door. I made it to the kitchen just when the door opened and I heard gasps.

"She's here."-Emily whispered to herself sounding scared and giddy. I heard talking or yelling rather, so I hurried back with the cloth because I wanted to see what female had phased.

"…and you can fuck yourself Paul!"-I heard an all too familiar voice say and looked up and that's when my eyes met Leah's.

"Leah!"-I whispered dumbstruck, but then it all made sense; her growing, the growl I thought I heard, her over heated skin at the hospital and why she was holding her head and disoriented running out of the ER. I came back to when I heard several gasps, a chuckle, and vicious growling.

"No it can't be."-Sam said angrily as his form started shaking and I looked at him confused.

"What can't be; what's going on?"-I asked and looked around the room, but felt a pair of eyes boring into me only to find Leah staring at me oddly and...longingly?

"You alright Lee?"-I asked confused and Paul laughed.

"Oh I think she's alright now that you're here."-he said and Jared punched him in the arm.

"What's that su-"

"Everybody SHUT UP!"-Sam roared and our mouths clamped shut from the command.

"Leah?"-Sam said, cautiously moving towards her, but she didn't respond only kept staring at me and my mind started to _very slowly_ process what had just happened.

"Leah?"-Sam said waving his hand in front of her face and she snapped out of it, but kept her eyes on me.

"Huh…"-she said dumbly.

"Do you feel an attachment to Jacob, something so strong that it feels like you'll die if he leaves?"-Sam asked and she shook her head trying to clear it.

"Sam what's going on?"-Seth asked moving closer to Leah. I seems he still doesn't like Sam who sighed and had tears in his eyes.

"What just happened?"-Leah whispered looking at the floor confused.

"Leah you just…imprinted…on Jacob."-Sam said gravely and I froze. What the hell is he talking about?

"What?"-I yelled and she asked at the same time.

"I don't know what kinky stuff you fuckers are into or what the hell that is, but I assure you Seth and I won't be a part of it and I did not just imprimpt on Jacob!"-Leah said growling and shaking a little. Quil and Embry just barely contained their laughter, but were giggling like little bitches.

"It's called an imprint and I'm afraid you just did."-Sam said solemnly like he had to tell her she had AIDs or something; like it would be a thrill to imprint on _him_.

"I don't give a shit what it's called I didn't do it!"-she yelled and Emily came into the room; here we go. Everyone sighed audibly.

"Why is everyone yelling is everything alright in here. Leah are you okay?"-she asked walking toward her and Leah's shaking got worse. Sam growled at Leah, who growled back and started to blur.

"Sis…"-Seth said, but it went on deaf ears.

"Leah calm down."-I said and she stopped instantly and it freaked both of us out. My mind still was trying to comprehend exactly what was going on and what it all meant, but she just looked terrified and furious.

"Emily sweetheart go in the kitchen until the meeting is over."-Sam cooed, but kept an eye on a confused Leah as she stared at me.

"But now she knows what really happened and we can be friends again.-"Emily said smiling shyly.

"Honey please."-Sam begged and Leah started to shake again.

"But-"

"Go in the kitchen damn!"-Paul said exasperated, throwing his hands in the air.

"Paul!"-Sam growled.

"What or who in their _right_ mind would walk up to an angry wolf…again, let alone if said wolf _hates_ you with a passion and would have no problem killing you. You've got a real winner there Sam."-Paul said scoffing and had I not still been confused I would have laughed my ass off like Embry was; lucky for him Sam was too preoccupied.

"Emily go into the kitchen now."-Sam said a more forcefully and she reluctantly left.

"Sam tell us what the hell is going on right now or I'm taking Leah and leaving!"-Seth growled and Sam looked a little shocked, but nodded.

"Have a seat and I'll tell you everything about imprinting. Leah I'm only glad you're stuck in this life with us now so I can tell you what really happened between us."-Sam said then began the imprinting tale.

**_J+L=J+L=J+L=J+L_**

"…and so that's what happened between me and Emily and now you and Jacob. So now you know I didn't have a choice and neither do you."-Sam finished and sighed.

"Wait, you said the imprint picks what the imprintee becomes to them right?"-she asked

"Right…"-Sam spoke a little lighter and smiled thinking everything would be okay between them now…he was wrong.

"So that two faced bitch chose to take you away from me?"-she growled and his eyes widened as he stuttered.

"What, no it's not like that Leah. Look I belong to Emily now because I imprinted on her and you belong to…Jacob because you imprinted on him. Yes the imprinted chooses, but in the end you end up together because you're soul mates, it's destined- we have no choice!"-Sam said, desperately trying to get her to understand, what that is I don't know because what he was saying is bullshit. My mind finally clicked realizing what this meant for me and Leah and I laughed out loud hysterically and everyone turned to look at me.

"What's so funny pup?"-Sam said glaring and I kept laughing.

"Leah imprinted on me that's what's funny and now we're "soul mates". What did I ever do to deserve this?"-I said shaking my head smiling.

"What?"-I faintly heard Leah whisper sadly.

"So you think this is funny?"-Sam said standing up to face me.

"In this case yes I think it's hilarious."-I said and Leah's face crumbled and she looked on the verge of tears and that made me sober up.

"Lee what's wrong?"-I asked her, but her head was down and I couldn't see her face.

"My fucking life. So you think it's funny that I'm stuck with you and have to be your own personal slave? If you don't want me you don't have to laugh in my face. You think me being imprinted on you is so horrible because I'm a bitch and I'm _crazy_?"-She whimpered standing up and my face fell when I realized she'd heard us talking that day.

"Le-"

"Save it! You think I want this _or_ you? First Sam dumps and cheats on me, Emily stabs me in the back, then my dad dies and now I turn into a poodle and imprint on somebody who thinks it's funny not to mention the most horrible thing to have ever happened and all within _TWO MONTHS_!. Am I not lovable, hell I'll even take likable? I don't want this shit and I'll fight it even if I have to die trying."-She whimpered and growled throughout, but in the end she finally settled on growling, getting over her initial hurt. I stepped toward her.

"Leah I-"-reluctantly and not without force she took a step back shaking her head.

"Leah you can't break an imprint and as much as I hate it you have to be around Jacob."-Sam said, moving towards her and me, Seth, and Leah growled in warning for him to back off, so he stopped with his hands up. Leah looked at me with bright eyes that turned sad, but then she caught her barring and glared at me.

"How would you know did you even try to break the imprint _Samuel_?"-she said turning her glare to Sam who stood there looking stupid.

"I thought so; fuck you and fuck you. Don't worry _Jacob_ you don't have to worry about my imprinting on you."-she hissed, but her voice cracked at the end as her face crumbled and she moved toward the door.

"Wait!"-I shouted and she stopped abruptly, but then fought against the pull and with tears rolling down her face forced herself to leave, slamming the door and I could tell it physically hurt her to do this.

"Real smooth Jacob."-Sam growled and I balled my fist.

"How the hell is this _my_ fault?"-I growled and Paul scoffed so I glared at him.

"Jake dude you gotta know you messed up."-Quil said

"This isn't my f-"

"Like hell it's not you laughed at her because of the imprint and acted like having her imprint on you was some awful joke. Can you imagine how she must feel knowing she was rejected by her imprint who embarrassed her in front of the entire pack? Your little laughing fit probably almost killed her…literally!"-Sam yelled and my heart sunk. She thinks I'm upset by this and that I rejected her?

"You're one to talk Uley; she didn't seem too thrilled with you and your ugly ass imprint when she was yelling at you now did she?"-I yelled back at him.

"It's both of your faults! When are you going to stop thinking about yourselves and start thinking about other people?"-Seth growled

"I'm not selfish." I said and Jared scoffed.

"Really, so the entire rez isn't in danger because you insist on having Bella here and know our secret? People haven't been phasing because you insist your leech lover stays here to "keep her safe" even though we all know it's just to have her near you. Leah may be bitchy and I might not exactly like her, but today I think she has a right to act the way she does. Only those who've imprinted can understand to a point, but we were never humiliated or rejected by our imprints. _Both_ of you are wrong and _both_ of you are or have been extremely selfish, so get your heads out of your asses and go find her before she runs into Victoria and gets killed because she has no idea who she is or what to do."-Jared said shocking everyone just when we heard a mournful howl. Sam and I both moved to leave, but Seth stopped us.

"No, I'll find her because _I_ actually care."-he said and opened the door to leave.

"I'll help you."-Embry said leaving with him.

"I'm going too I need to talk to her."-I said going to follow after them.

"No you're not."-Sam commanded me and I fell mid stride.

"What the fuck are you doing Sam let me go."-I growled as Quil helped me up.

"Sam what the hell let him go."-Quil said and Jared nodded in agreement as Paul just sat there; it was better than him causing trouble, so I'll take it.

"No. I'm glad you're rejecting the imprint she deserves better than you and will be better off without you."-he hissed

"Who said I was rejecting the imprint?"-I said smugly crossing my arms and his eyes widened. I felt a yearning and change in the alpha command.

"Wait, we thought you rejected it."-Jared said confused.

"I thought…you rejected it, you laughed at her I saw you!"-Sam said pointing at me.

"No you saw me laugh because I couldn't believe how crazy the situation was it had _nothing_ to do with me not wanting Leah or the imprint. You say I'm not good enough yet she imprinted on me and not you, so what does that tell you Uley?"-I said stepping closer to him. I could feel the command move aside, but the underlying force was still there just out of the way as if it knew it couldn't interfere.

"But…maybe it _would_ be for the best if you did reject the imprint, maybe she could break it; you don't even like her."-he said sounding more and more desperate.

"Sam,"-Quil said shaking his head.

"Oh I do like Leah if you remember correctly."-I said and he frowned and glared when the light bulb went off in his head.

"Yup me and Leah were always friends because our families are close. I had always liked her and I know you knew it, but you got to her first and I figured she wouldn't want to be with someone younger than her and she was so into you and then I was hooked on Bella. Now not only am I taller and better looking than you, but I'm also more man and that's obviously what she needs."-I said lowly, dangerously.

"So what you just magically stopped having feelings for Bella?"-he scoffed

"No, it's still there, but only slightly and gets weaker every day and now that I know I actually have a shot with Leah and we're made for each other-"

"You're not made for each other it just happened."-he said cutting me off.

"Said the guy who cheated on her, but still wants her. According to you we're soul mates isn't that what you just said not ten minutes ago?"-he opened and closed his mouth like a fish "I'm going to make sure she knows it and without playing on the imprint because I know had you not swooped in me and her possibly could already be together. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go make myself presentable and smooth things over with _my_ Leah."-I said pushing past him to leave and slammed the door behind me.

"That was fun."-I heard Paul laugh then someone growl and something break, but I was too focused on clearing things up with Leah to care that Paul was probably being killed right now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>_: _Hope you like! I don't have a problem with Sam, but felt like making him a whore in this lol; Jake isn't a tool it was just a misunderstanding. I fell asleep right when I got home from class & I just woke up (I know I'm lazy *shrugs*)so I didn't get a chance to keep writing or editing my other stories. But I'm awake now w/nothing to study *does happy dance* & my mind is in writing mode, so definitely look for an UD on each story this weekend. As always ur reviews/adds/alerts/favs are very much loved :) I'm off to watch Monk, Dateline & The Middle then back to writing :) _

_The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review…or I'll hide behind a desk & watch your every move *makes ghost noises* Some guy who works in the library actually does that to me every time I go in there & he did it all last semester too, so trust me it's creepy!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Tears of an Imprintee**_

_Chap5_: _**Beat-Up Red Truck**_

* * *

><p>I tried all that day and night to see Leah, but she didn't want to see me and Seth wasn't having it despite Sue's objection for him to let me in to see her so we could talk. So, I reluctantly went and stayed home, but started calling her house, but I think Seth unplugged the phone because it just kept ringing without the answering machine picking up. I got Leah's new number from Emily, I don't know how she got it, and started texting and calling her, but she just ignored it. I thought the imprint was only supposed to affect her, but I felt anxious and uncomfortable as I tossed and turned in bed and overheated every time I thought of Leah. I heard, though a rumor and rarely, some imprints feel the pull too, nowhere near like the imprintee, but it's felt and trust me it sucks and me being a wolf too probably makes it worse if not different. I guess that was the connection I felt in the hospital and because she was technically still all human I guess that's why I was the only one who felt it.<p>

I went to the Clearwater's house later the next morning to try again and this time Sue opened the door.

"Jacob thank goodness you're here."-she said flustered and my heart sunk.

"Why what's wrong is Leah hurt?"-I squeaked swallowing.

"She's getting worse."-Sue whispered glancing at the steps behind her.

"What do you mean she's getting worse?"-I asked freaking out.

"She wasn't feeling well yesterday and today she's throwing up and shivering."-she said shaking her head and glanced at the steps again as my face turned white.

"Sue we don't get sick and we certainly don't throw up."-I told her and she shook her head worriedly.

"I know, Sam says it's because of the imprint."-she said quietly and I balled my fists.

"When did you talk to Sam?"-I almost growled.

"When he came to see Leah."-she said a little scared and backed up some.

"What! He can see Leah but I can't?"-I yelled angrily then heard movement upstairs.

"He commanded Seth to let him in to see her and she was too sick to even curse him out or throw anything."-Sue said sadly.

"I'm coming in!"-I said pushing past Sue to get in when Seth angrily bounded down the stairs.

"What the hell are you doing here? Get out!"-he snarled

"No, I'm going to see Leah and you can't stop me!"-I snarled back.

"Boys please."-Sue said backing away from us and that seemed to calm Seth down some.

"Jacob just go, she doesn't want you here and you made it very clear you don't want to be here either."-he said in a false calm tone. Seth left before everyone realized I didn't reject the imprint and he won't listen to anything I say when I try to speak, so he still thinks I rejected her and if she doesn't want to see me he'll make sure to honor her wishes. For once I wish he wasn't so loyal.

"No I do I-"-Sue cut me off.

"Jacob maybe you should just go."-Sue said nervously and I spared her a glance and saw how exhausted she looked and all the flowers in the living room and remembered Harry's funeral was tomorrow, so I nodded and backed up slowly not trusting Seth in his state of emotions and left.

I sulked all the way home and when I was up the road from my house I saw a beat-up red truck that could belong to only one person. I groaned and paused deciding if I really wanted to deal with Bella and her emo shit today. I haven't really talked to her or seen her since Harry died, but she's been calling me nonstop and leaving messages; how things have changed in such a short time. I never noticed until recently, but Bella is clingy and depressing and I'm already depressed enough with this whole Leah debacle. When I decided to make a run for it Paul came to the door.

"Oh no the hell you don't; Jacob get your ass in here! We had to deal with her for twenty minutes and now it's your turn!"-he said very loudly I'm sure on purpose so Bella would know I was here.

"Jacob is that you?"-I heard her say as she shuffled to the doorway. I sighed and made my way to the house and up the steps.

"Yeah Bella it's me what's up?"-I said stopping in front of her and she wrapped her arms around herself biting her lip; it took everything in me not to roll my eyes. Things I used to find cute and adorable are suddenly annoying as hell now. She just stood there like that turning red for like three minutes.

"Oh, now you don't have anything to say after you talked our ears off and tripped and broke everything in the house? I swear I have no fucking idea what Jacob sees in you, well saw in you, now he's go-"

"Paul!"-I hissed wanting to tell Bella myself and he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms making no attempt to leave.

"What is it Bella I'm sure you didn't come over here just to stand there."-I said sending Paul a glare; I could have been laying in a meadow right now, but no I have to deal with this because he has a big ass mouth. She shifted nervously and looked up through her lashes, which are thin, innocently or what she thought I would find cute like I used to, but not anymore. I can't get over how different things are now or how more clearly I see things suddenly.

"What's wrong with your face?"-Paul asked, pointing to her face, genuinely curious as she did this and I had to cough to keep from laughing. Bella of course turned even redder as she cleared her throat.

"Can we talk…alone?"-she said sparing Paul a glance. She's probably been talking so much because she's terrified of him after he phased in front of her.

"Paul,"-I said and he crossed his arms.

"What, after stepping on my feet countless times and talking my ear off now I want to hear what she's has to say and I'm owed that."-he said and I huffed.

"Paul leave or I'll call Rachel."-I threatened and he flinched and looked unsure, but stayed where he was.

"_RACHEL_, get your stupid boyfriend!"-I yelled and he called me a bitch under his breath as Rachel swung the door open.

"Paul get your ass in here and give them some privacy."-she said pointing at the door and he sulked and went in with Rachel following.

"Why would you want to stay out there anyway Bella is annoying as hell and if you hold them up the longer she'll be here."-I heard Rachel say when the door closed and Bella looked embarrassed.

"I guess they don't like me huh?"-she said with her head down.

"Nope,"-I said and her head snapped up in surprise; I guess she thought I would lie.

"So, what'd you want to talk to me about?"-I asked and she shoved me, well tried, but I was still shocked.

"What the hell was that for?"-I asked

"Why have you been avoiding me I call every day and leave messages, but you never call me back!"-she said

"I have more important things to do."-I said flatly, annoyed that she thinks I should drop everything for her...again.

"And I'm not important? You've changed Jake, ever since you've morphed you've been different, but now you're just a jerk!"-Bella said and "shoved" me again.

"Don't touch me again are we clear?"-I hissed feeling heat rise up my spine and she gulped and went back to holding herself and biting her lip.

"What happened to us?"-she whispered

"There was never an us remember; you're the one that told me that."-I said

"I need you Jake."-she said in the same tone, looking up at me with puppy dog eyes.

"For what a backup for when your leech leaves you again, or is it to protect you while continuously putting my people and my girl in danger because of a vampire you and your leech pissed off?"-I said balling my fist and breathing heavily to keep calm, but she was making it difficult.

"I'm not your girl I told you it will always be Edward you have to stop this Jacob. He's back in my life and I won't ask him away I can't. I love you Jacob, but I'll always love him more."-she said with tears in her eyes as heavy rain began to fall. What the hell is she talking about?

"Bella what are you talking about?"-I asked completely confused and she cocked her head to the side.

"I'm talking about you, about everything: you hating Edward, trying to win me over, taking your jealousy out on me and ignoring me acting like a baby."-she said and I couldn't hold it, so I laughed.

"That bitch is crazy."-I heard Rachel whisper by the window and Paul mumble his agreement.

"Bella it's time for you to go."-I said coming off my laughing high which was a good thing because I was two seconds from phasing.

"I came over here so we could talk and to hang out with you."-she said going back to her trademark pose.

"I'm busy Bella."-I said dryly.

"Well maybe I can help."-she said moving to open the door even though she tripped on the way.

"Damn that clumsy hoe can't take a hint."-Rachel mumbled and Paul's muffled laugh followed.

"I don't need any help Bella just go home."-I tried one more time being nice.

"Are you sure? I know I'm not very handy, but I could hand you tools or something or we could just hang in your room and watch TV."-she said attempting to go in again; damn Rachel's right she is not getting the hint and last I checked there was a TV in the living room why would we need to go in mines?

"Is she coming back in here?"-Rachel whisper yelled.

"Oh, hell no! Come on baby."-Paul whisper yelled back and I heard quick feet and the backdoor open and slam shut. I grabbed Bella's hand before she could open the door and stepped in front of her.

"Bella! I don't need or want your help. Why are you so persistent? Oh let me guess the leech and his "family" are out hunting, so you came to me your backburner. Plus you're scared with them gone Victoria will get you that's it isn't it?"-I exclaimed and she went back to her pose, but looked guilty.

"Jake…"-she couldn't come up with a way to manipulate me like usual; I sighed and made a decision.

"Bella I'm sorry…but you're no longer welcome in La Push while Victoria is still out there looking for you."-I said sadly, but it needed to be done; things are changing and I need to get a grip now before I slip too far and lose what I really want and need; she gasped.

"What, Jake no you can't do that!"-she screamed and hit me then screamed again holding her hand.

"If you'd stopped shoving and hitting me that never would have happened."-I said grabbing her arm, dragging her into the kitchen for ice.

"Why are you being such a jerk?"-she cried as I wrapped her hand that was swelling rapidly.

"You insult me, you hit me, and you use me, but I'm being a jerk? Bella I told you every time you step foot on my land you put me, my family, my people, and most importantly my girl at risk and I won't allow that anymore. You have your bloodsuckers you love so much that you ran to Italy for as I stood there looking stupid, so don't act as if you don't have protection or that you "need" me. You and Edward caused this so it's on you. As long as you're human we can still be friends and when there's not a vamp trying to kill or eat you you're allowed on the land, but our relationship is changing as of now and if you can't respect that or me then you aren't welcomed here at all."-I said with finality and she sobered and looked confused.

"What do you mean your girl?"-she said testy; of course out of everything she would hear that.

"Like I said earlier in the conversation when you thought I was talking about you I was talking about my girl as in not you."-I said huffing.

"You're seeing another girl?"-she yelled and I looked at her like she was slow.

"No I'm not seeing another girl."-I said crossing my arms and she blew out air and relaxed.

"Oh, then what are you talking about?"-she said going back to her Bella pose.

"I'm not seeing _another_ girl because you and I were never and will never be together, so I can't possibly be seeing anyone else_;_ especially when all I see is Leah."-I said and she frowned.

"But…oh…it's Leah that girl with the bitter attitude who acts bitchy to everyone?"-she asked a little arrogantly.

"Don't you ever talk about Leah like that again or you won't have to worry about Victoria!"-I growled and she coward in the corner with wide eyes.

"How can you say that?"-she whispered

"How can you say that and you don't even know her?"-I countered

"You told me that yourself and she wasn't exactly nice to me when I met her here for dinner a couple months ago. I don't know why you're with her does she even likes you or just using you to get over Sam?"-Bella said trying to get me to doubt the relationship she thinks Leah and I have. I damn near phased when she brought up Sam.

"Look who's talking about using me. We aren't even together _yet_ she doesn't want to see me at the moment, but we will be and for eternity too without me having to turn her into a monster either."-I said glaring, but started thinking about Leah being sick and really wanting Bella gone.

"Look what happened with you and I, you should just forget about her; no offense, but you don't have a shot with someone like _her_."-Bella said like she was concerned stepping towards me.

"Actually I have every shot in the world since she imprinted on me yesterday."-I said looking down at her smirking and she gasped.

"How is that possible that would mean she is a wolf and the legends don't say anything about females morphing and you surely didn't imprint on her, so you must be wrong."-she said shaking her head.

"Don't you fucking act like you know the legends of _my_ people!"-I exclaimed

"B-"

"No, you don't get to say anything anymore and for your information Leah did phase and she imprinted on me making us bound for eternity which we will be if I have anything to say about it. Oh and it's called _phasing_ not morphing if you were Quileute you'd know that."-I said angrily.

"That's not fair why does she get to h-'-she whispered, cutting her sentence off and looked up at me.

"If you don't believe me I'd be happy to take you to her and have her explain things herself."-I said shrugging and her eyes widened.

"I have to warn you though, she's grown and looks like a goddess and has the strength of one too and with her temper..."-I said leaving the end for her to interpret and she shook her head vehemently.

"I thought so; it's time for you to go."-I said grabbing her arm and walking her out the front door.

"When will I see you again?"-she whispered

"Probably not for a long time if ever again since you plan to change after graduation. But you'll be fine you'll have Edward for all eternity, isn't that what you've wanted all along?"-I said and she frowned and was about to say something, but I opened her truck door.

"Goodbye Bells."-I said and she bit her lip and hopped in. She looked at me pleadingly one more time before starting the truck, but I ignored her gaze walked back up the stairs and stood in the doorway with my arms crossed.

All I could think while she sullenly pulled away was _what the hell did I see in her_?

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>_:_ Hope you like! I wasn't even going to put this in b/c I figured it wasn't necessary, but when tulip-tnt-28 commented about Bella I figured I might as well. Hope it didn't drag things out and showed how much confusion and chaos is going on. I very much loved & appreciated the reviews, some were funny, as well as adds/favs/alerts. Conclusion tomorrow!_

_The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…and I'll make you a king, apparently it's easy now adays just ask Eddie Long smh. He needs to worry about getting that dead rat off his head rather than being" king of the Jews" *rolls eyes* you heard right ladies a if there is any gentlemen Eddie-I-molest-boys Long was "ordained" as "King of the Jews" yesterday. The end is near ppl!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Tears of an Imprintee**_

_The conclusion enjoy…_

_Chap6_: _**Not Because I'm Your Imprint**_

* * *

><p>Later that night I was in the living room watching TV with Billy.<p>

"You know son, Leah liked you before Sam asked her out."-he said and my head whipped around so fast I heard it crack.

"How do you know?"-I asked and he smiled.

"One day Harry was looking for his shirt Leah had borrowed to sleep in and he found a notebook that said Leah Black with hearts written all over it. He couldn't stop laughing when he told me."-He said chuckling sadly at the memory and my heart started to beat faster; she liked me? Stupid Sam!

"Why didn't she tell me?"-I asked to myself, but he answered anyway.

"Why didn't _you_ tell _her_?"-he asked with a knowing look.

"How the hell did you know I liked Leah?"-I asked and he laughed loudly.

"Son you aren't exactly subtle when it comes to the female persuasion. I've known you had a thing for her since you were five and followed her around the playground trying to get her to play "Holding Hands". It was a game you made up, genius name by the way, just to get her to hold hands with you and whenever any of the other boys tried to play with her you would push them down in the sandbox. When you like a girl you start acting like a fool and on occasion desperate; it was like that then and it's like that now. Only this time instead of pushing them into the sand you phase into a wolf and kill them."-he said chuckling and I rolled my eyes.

"You two didn't tell each other because you were both too shy and in Leah's case stubborn and plus she probably figured you're the guy, so you should be the one to make a move. The point is neither one of you said anything and look at what happened: she ended up with someone else and you ended up going after Bella…for some reason, and you missed out on an opportunity not to mention both your hearts were hurt. Now you have another chance that literally was made in the stars yet you still managed to screw it up."-he chuckled and I sighed "The bottom line is you won't keep getting chances son and sometimes you need to risk it all and lay it on the line, like you did for Bella, before you no longer have that option."-he said seriously.

"She said she was going to break the imprint."-I said sadly and felt my heart twist; he looked shocked.

"Then maybe you need to give her a reason not to."-he said and I considered his words.

"I know Leah's…intimidating, but just let her know you two were always close and it isn't the imprint that brought you together, but just sealed what was already meant to be because you two chose it to be so."- he said just when the phone rang ; he answered it and I heard Sue's panicked voice on the other end.

"Jacob…"-he said handing me the phone.

"Hello,"-I said

"Jacob come here quick!"-Sue's panicked voice flitted through the phone.

"What's going on?"-I asked standing up, grabbing some shoes and Billy watched my movements worriedly no doubt he could hear her with how loud she was.

"It's Leah!"-she cried and I froze.

"What happened to her?"-I choked holding back tears and fear.

"I went in h-her room to c-check on her and I couldn't see h-her breathing then I shook her over and over and she w-wouldn't respond."-she sobbed and I felt blood trying to leave my body

"I...is she still alive?"-I whispered not being able to speak louder and my dad wheeled over too me.

"Yes I can still hear and see her breathing, but it's getting slower and slower."

"Seth?"-I asked confused.

"Yeah, mom couldn't speak anymore. Jacob I'm sorry I kept you from her I only wanted what was best for my sister."-he cried into the phone.

"I know it's alright."-I said half dazed.

"I can't lose her too Jacob I can't, please hurry."-he begged

"I'm on my way."-I said then hung up and turned to my dad.

"Go son!"-he said urgently and I bolted out of the house, shoes forgotten, as I ran inhumanly fast through the streets not giving a fuck who saw.

J+L=J+L=J+L=J+L

We were at the grave site and Billy was just finishing his words to the past warriors and spirits. They began to slowly lower the casket into the ground and Sue was sobbing so hard her body shook both of theirs as Charlie held her. Seth tried his best not to show emotion, but it was futile as he collapsed and sobbed, gasping and Embry and Quil went over to console him. Bella caught my eye as she stood awkwardly by herself in her trademark pose and she looked at me as if beckoning me to console her, but I ignored her because quite frankly she didn't matter and she was only here because of Charlie. I stood and watched solemnly as I moved Billy back so he could watch as the casket lowered; I heard a strangled cry and looked up to see Leah running away into the woods; I frowned.

"Go on son."-Billy said, crying silently as he pat my hand. I nodded and backed away trying not to draw attention myself and saw Bella frowning and huffing; having saw Leah run she knew where I was going and I glared at her and she fearfully averted her gaze and looked down at the ground. Once I was far enough away and out of sight I bolted in the direction Leah's scent was coming from.

I smelled her scent strongly mixed with salt that must have been her tears and cautiously walked into the clearing it was coming from. She was sprawled on the forest floor sobbing uncontrollably and I felt my eyes sting and vision blur as a pull made me move swiftly over to her.

I sat down next to her shaking form and hesitantly pulled her up and squeezed her tightly to my chest; she clung to me and continued to sob.

"I'm so sorry Leah"-I whispered over and over as she cried her heart out. After a very long while her sobs quieted down and her breathing slowed to almost a normal pace.

"What are you doing here?"-she asked in a hoarse voice without looking up at me.

"I know it doesn't take it away, but I know being near your imprint helps if you're upset and plus I couldn't leave you alone especially not like this and on this day, so I followed you."-I said quietly and she sniffled.

"I thought you didn't want to be around me and you rejected the imprint; why would you bother with me now?"-she said with a stuffy nose that made her sound adorable and that made my heart squeeze. I handed her my handkerchief and she blew her nose loudly then handed it back to me, making me laugh.

"Leah you know you've been sick because of the imprint right?"-I asked and she looked up nodding and tried to move out of my grasp, but I wouldn't let her.

"You got so bad you stopped responding and your breathing slowed to almost nothing and Sue thought you were dead until Seth came in and heard you breathing."-she frowned

"I got better so whatever they did must have worked."-she said

"They called me and I rushed right over."-I said looking at the spot ahead trying to keep the image of an almost dead Leah from my mind, but to no avail. I tightened my grip around her.

"What happened?"-she asked quietly, watching my face; I sighed…

_"Jacob do whatever you have to to help her. I don't care what it is I don't even care if you have to have sex with her to strengthen the connection just do it!"-Sue shouted at me as she sobbed ._

_"If she doesn't get any better soon let us know immediately because we'll have to get her to Carlisle at the hospital as fast as possible."-Seth said in a strained voice with red puffy eyes and a nose to match. I nodded and bolted up the steps and burst through her door, freezing when I saw her. _

_There was Leah, _my_ Leah, with pale skin and shivering. She looked like she had lost maybe thirty pounds and her hair lay wildly around her still frame. All I could do was look at her with a pained heart. I faintly heard someone close the door before I slowly edged towards the bed._

_"Leah?"-I called quietly when I was next to her, but there was no answer or movement and her scent was faint, fading fast._

_"Leah?"-I whispered as I caressed her beautiful face and when I felt how cold she was I knew it was even worse than I thought._

_"Leah?"-I tried one more time and when she didn't respond I dropped to my knees, leaning over her with tears streaming down._

_"Leah please baby wake up, hit me, cuss me out something just please don't lay there like that."-I cried, shaking her lightly. When suddenly I couldn't hear her breathing anymore I panicked and threw the covers back to see her chest and was barely able to see it rise and fall. Her body started to shiver, so I climbed into the bed and pulled the covers over us and hugged her to my body like my life depended on it even though it was her that did so._

_"Leah please be okay I'm so sorry I'm so fucking sorry."-I sobbed as I clung to her and inhaled her scent, smelling it was a little stronger than before._

_"Leah, baby?"-I said pulling back some and saw her chest rising and falling at a better rate. I rubbed her back for hours and with each movement I felt her getting stronger and her scent returned more and more, but she was still shivering and cold and her skin was still pale._

_"I love you Leah."-I whispered in her ear and heard her heart pick up just a little more. I kissed her forehead, letting my lips linger and it picked up again, so I pecked her whole face then kissed her on the lips as passionately as possible, even though she didn't respond, as tears rolled down my face. I kissed her for myself as much as for her._

_At this I felt her temperature rise and pulled back to see color returning to her face. Shortly after her shivering stopped as well and she just looked like she was sleeping off the flu or a bad cold. I stayed up all night and watched over her, stroking her face, rubbing her back, and kissing her lips as I held her close. _

_"How's she doing?"-Seth whispered, poking his head into the room, looking every bit like he's been through hell which he pretty much has._

_"Her breathing evened out a little while ago and now she's sleeping rather than passed out. She scared me to death I tell you that."-I whispered back as she stirred for the first time since I got here._

_"You look like shit."-Seth said trying to smile. _

_"Looks who's talking."-I said trying to return it, but it was clear both of us were coming off of one crazy ass night._

"_I'm sorry I kept her from you, mom told me what happened after I left that meeting; if I'd known…"-his voice got tight and he stopped as tears brimmed his eyes._

_"It's alright Seth I could have handled it better, but we can't go back so there's no need to get worked up. But I just want you to know I really do care about her and that's never going to change. I might have went crazy for Bella, but Leah was always there in the back of my mind; it took for all of this craziness to happen for it to rocket to the forefront of my mind again and I'm glad it did. But, just so you know the next time you try and keep me from her I'll be forced to kick your ass."-I said smiling and he chuckled._

_"Don't worry I'll kick my own ass. But, I'm worried and her Jake."-he said frowning at her and I looked down at her then back at him._

_"Why?"-I asked and he sighed and fought back tears._

_"Today is dad's funeral."-he said solemnly._

_"Oh,"-I said understanding._

_"Yeah, she's already in bad shape now as it is and I'm scared the funeral will be too much for her."-he said shaking his head and I tightened my grip on her and kissed her head; I saw Seth flinch a little then sigh. I guess it'd be gross if I saw him doing that to my sister too._

_"I'll keep close to her the whole time don't worry."-I said and he nodded._

_"Well I better get ready and you should probably wake her up soon and get her ready too."-he said heading for the door, but I stopped him._

_"Um, she's still mad at me, so I think I shouldn't be here when she wakes up."-I said giving her one last kiss then pulled the covers back, easing out of the bed then covered her back up._

_"I guess you're right or we'd have to have your funeral next.''-he said trying to lighten the mood._

_"You going to be alright?"-I asked and he sighed ._

_"Eventually,"-he said and left. As I watched him go I saw that little Seth Clearwater was no more, he was now a man with a family to look after. I sighed and gave Leah one more soft kiss on the lips and went to her window, sparing her one more glance before jumping out._

_I hid on the side of the wall just under her window while she got ready to make sure the imprint wouldn't strain on her and so if something happened I could fly in without hesitation. When I heard the limo pull up to the house I backed away into the forest and ran home to get ready myself._

"You did that? I thought I was dreaming- I thought I smelled you, but I thought yo-"

"I never rejected the imprint Leah, I laughed that day because I thought about how unfortunate you'd been lately and now you had to deal with being a wolf and imprinting and I thought it was funny as in ironic that I'm the one you imprinted on. It was so crazy that it took my mind a while to process everything and when it did it came out as a laugh, but not in a mocking way. I was just joking when I made that jab at you; we used to joke all the time and I saw no harm in it, but I should have known better since we haven't talked in a while. I'm not exactly used to being an imprint and I didn't think that me laughing and joking about it would cause you pain."-I said and she frowned.

"Why was it ironic I imprinted on you?"-she asked and my face heated up and I cleared my throat to buy some time

"Well…because…I've always like you, according to my dad since I was little and beat up boys bringing you mud pies, but when we got older every time I wanted to ask you out something would happen. But then I thought you didn't look at me like that, so I chickened out and then Sam came along and I thought it was simply fate that me and you not be together when all along, so eventually I got hooked on Bella. But it was obviously the exact opposite. Oh and I know you liked me my dad told me about the "Leah Black" notebook you used to have."-I said grinning slightly and she looked embarrassed and buried her head in my chest. "The question is- do you like me still and I don't mean because of the imprint?"-I asked nervously and she pulled away and fiddled with her fingers; I grabbed her hand.

"You know what you don't have to answer that now, but just know I'm here for you."-I whispered and she nodded.

"Since I'm the one who was imprinted on I get to choose what we are and what you need right now is a friend, so I'm making you my friend."-I said smiling and she smiled back.

"Okay I can handle that."-she said and wrapped her arms around me but then I felt my shirt get wet and I knew she was crying again.

"Leah?"-I whispered

"He died because of me."-she cried and I pulled back to look at her.

"What do you mean?"-I asked confused; I thought he was startled by Seth.

"He wasn't scared by Seth phasing. We kept arguing when you guys left and I kept getting angrier and angrier and then I started growling and shaking and his eyes widened before he whispered _impossible_, but I didn't know what that meant then, and then I snarled like an animal and he clutched his chest and fell. That's when Seth phased, after daddy fell to the ground unconscious, so he died because of me- I killed my own father!"-she sobbed and I rubbed her back as I rocked us back and forth.

"Leah, Harry wouldn't want you to think like that because it wasn't your fault it just happened and with his cholesterol and high blood pressure it would have happened sooner rather than later it just happened to be at that time, so please don't blame yourself."-I whispered kissing her head.

We sat there and she cried and started telling me about her and Harry's escapades and we laughed for hours until I noticed the sun had gone down.

"We need to head back before your family starts to worry."-I said, helping her up; she looked tired, so I scooped her up into my arms making her squeal.

"What the hell are you doing?"-she exclaimed and I smirked.

"Quiet woman,"-I said and she glared, but put her head on my shoulder as I started the trek home. She eventually fell asleep and I looked down at her face that finally looked peaceful and couldn't help but kiss her softly on the lips; her eyes fluttered open.

"What happened to I pick you to be my friend?"-she mumbled with a small smile which I returned.

"I don't know I guess I've changed my mind."-I said joking before leaning down and gently kissed her again; she responded and tightened her grip around my neck. When I pulled back from the kiss I felt a change in the imprint and by the look on Leah's face so did she. I might have said I would choose her as a friend and thought I was joking about changing my mind, but the imprint seemed to know better. Without being able to control myself I gripped her tighter and kissed her until we almost suffocated.

"Leah thank God!"-Sue's panicked voice rung through and I snapped my head away from Leah and placed her on her feet, feeling stupid that I didn't notice we were at her house with half of the mourners outside.

"I told you she was with Jake."-Seth said shaking his head as Sue pushed me, literally, out of the way and hugged Leah like she hadn't seen her in years.

"Don't you ever do that again I almost sent the boys to go look for you."-she said and Leah rolled her eyes.

"Hey I was gone too didn't anybody notice or miss me?"-I said

"No,"-Paul said from the porch and they chuckled.

"I noticed you were missing Jake."-Seth said smiling.

"But you didn't miss me?"-I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not really."-he said shrugging and my mouth hung open and they laughed.

"Come in and get something to eat you need it."-Sue said to Leah as she drug her toward the back porch. Leah turned around and gave me a small smile before she disappeared into the house.

"So I take it you're picking her to be your…lover?"-Seth said holding back a gag.

"Yeah, but not because of the imprint."-I smiled and wrapped my arm around him and he nodded.

"Leah, Jake's cheating on you with your brother!"-Embry yelled and everyone in the backyard turned around and looked at my arm around Seth, so I snapped it back and flushed red and the guys laughed their fat asses off. I growled under my breath as we made our way over- Seth to eat and sit, me to kill and destroy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>_: Hope you like! I just want to say how happy I am for the support & love you guys have given me with your add/faves/alerts/comments it was very unexpected, but very much loved! I was thinking of making it a full blown story around this story's premise what do you think? IDK we'll see; I already have seven other stories lined up anyway no need to add more *shrugs*. I'm trying to think of some Valentines minis with L+J, L+P, and L+E(?) so hopefully I'll get some out.

The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review…and I'll bake you cookies and buy you a truck full of puppies :)


End file.
